This innovation relates to an armrest for a vehicle.
In particular this innovation relates to an armrest which can be stably attached to an internal panel of a motor vehicle door.
In most applications the armrest comprises a posterior portion which supports the forearm of a user, and an anterior terminal portion which is integral with the posterior supporting position and is shaped in such a way as to house a switch panel.
This switch panel generally comprises one or more push buttons able to control the operation of corresponding components in the vehicle which are operated by electrical devices. In particular the aforesaid pushbuttons generally control the operation of those components of the motor vehicle which are most frequently used by the user, such as for example the door windows, while components which are adjusted or displaced occasionally, such as for example the seats of the motor vehicle, are moved by of switches which in most applications are located to the side of the seat in question.
Generally speaking, these latter switches are difficult to operate in that they are difficult to reach and are placed in a position which is not directly visible to the user, especially when driving the motor vehicle.